Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves
by SashaSilverMoon
Summary: Songfic based on Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves by Cher. TrollxBelf TrollxHybrid. Short. Oneshot.


Normally, blood elves and Trolls were accepted among the horde. But when you have a bastard child of a forbidden union... No one wanted you. This is how I had to go up. All I knew is that I was born from a love union. My hybrid status didn't bother me one bit. So what if I was a light blue, green glowing eyed tusked elf? Or a small too thin and soft troll? I didn't care and neither did my parents.

_I was born in the wagon of a travelin' show_

_My mama used to dance for the money they'd throw_

_Papa would do whatever he could_

_Preach a little gospel_

_Sell a couple bottles of Doctor Good_

My mother was a beautiful blood elf with waist length black hair. Her body enticed men so she used that to earn money for us. Many orc, or troll men looked to her with lust filled eyes. My father was a burly but thin Troll. He was once part of the darkspear tribe, but no making voodoo potions and preaching about spirits. They used to be adventurers but once I came along they had to travel to keep me safe.

_Gypsies, tramps and thieves_

_We'd hear it from the people of the town_

_They'd call us gypsies, tramps and thieves_

_But every night all the men would come around_

_And lay their money down_

It pained me to hear what they called us. I was caught several times trying to steal some food. Gaurds were always chasing us out of town. Orgrimmar, Thunderbluff, Silvermoon city, the Undercity and Sen'jin Village, they all chased us out. So now we just traveled around because of how unwanted we are.

_Picked up a boy just south of Mobile (Silvermoon)_

_Gave him a ride, filled him with a hot meal_

_I was sixteen, he was twenty-one_

He was really sweet to me even though he could clearly see that I was a half-breed. He was a young traveling, troll hunter. His larger blue hands would touch mine and make me blush. I loved the way his red eyes met mine. He was trying to sell some leathers down at the bay. It was in Stranglethorn Vale that we got too close. He took my innonce on one cold night while my father and mother where wraped up, sleeping. I never knew what it was like to be loved by a man. So I fell hard for him.

_Rode with us to Memphis (Booty Bay)_

_And papa woulda shot him if he knew what he'd done_

My Father never saw the way the male Troll looked at me. I was grateful for this too. If he found out, it wouldn't end well.

_Gypsies, tramps and thieves_

_We'd hear it from the people of the town_

_They'd call us gypsies, tramps and thieves_

_But every night all the men would come around_

_And lay their money down_

We arrive in Booty Bay with plenty of hand made jewery and potions. The troll loved to show me around the bay, and even gave me my first taste of Ale. He taught me to not look at the people that would stare, to not pay them any mind. We went to bed in his room one night. I forgot about my parents as they let me stay with him.

_I never had schoolin' but he taught me well_

_With his smooth southern style_

_Three months later, I'm a gal in trouble_

_And I haven't seen him for a while_

_I haven't seen him for a while_

I cried so hard when I woke up and couldn't find him. I was alone and now months later, I was pregnant. I hated myself for being so naive but now I was giving those people something to stare at now. A Pregnant half-breed. What ugly child would I have? It wouldn't matter because it was my baby. I would love it.

_She was born in the wagon of a travelin' show_

_Her mama had to dance for the money they'd throw_

_Grandpa'd do whatever he could_

_Preach a little gospel_

_Sell a couple bottles of Doctor Good_

She would live like me, except she looked far more like a Troll than I. My mother was raped and murdered before my little girl was even born. It was such a shock to us. We kept going though. I raised my little girl like my mother raised me. I took my mother's spot dancing. I was oddly entracting as a half-breed. My father still did what he could. He couldn't be angry with me though since I was still his little girl.

_Gypsies, tramps and thieves_

_We'd hear it from the people of the town_

_They'd call us gypsies, tramps and thieves_

_But every night all the men would come around_

_And lay their money down_

I learned the hard way; life was not going to be fair. Not to me, or to my beautiful red glowing eyed daughter. I refused to feel ashamed.


End file.
